1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turntable for a display unit, which adjusts an orientation of a display unit by means of a wireless signal from a remote control unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional turntable for a display unit of this kind, a rotating direction and an amount of rotation of a mounting section mounted with a display unit have been specified using a cross key, or the like, installed on a remote control unit, to adjust an orientation of the display unit by means of a wireless signal from the remote control unit.
There has been a problem in this case such that, since an operator of the display unit needs to specify the rotating direction and the amount of rotation, remote-control operations for specifying those are burdensome for the operator.
As for a technique for solving this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H2-206812 has been disclosed.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-206812, a focus detecting sensor is installed on the front surface of a display unit, the presence of a person ahead of the display unit is detected with the focus detecting sensor while an orientation of the display unit is rotated, and the rotation is stopped at the detection, thereby to automatically adjust the orientation of the display unit in a direction to the person present ahead of the display unit.
In the case of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-206812, there has been a problem in that the manufacturing cost is high due to the use of the focus detecting sensor.
There has further been a problem in that, when a person being not the operator of the display unit or an obstacle is present in the vicinity of the display unit, the orientation of the display unit is adjusted in a direction to that person or the obstacle.